The Wanderers Prequel: The Suna Chuunin Exams
by D4rKn3sS
Summary: After their mission from the Country of the Wave, the rookies are thrown into the Chuunin Exams, held in the Hidden Village of the Sand. Can the Genin survive the deadly Exams while hidden foes plot the demise of their village?


**The Wanderers: Chuunin Exams in Suna**

Chapter 1 – Beginnings and Hesitations

**A/N**: This is a prequel to the story, The Wanderers. You can read that one first, or this one, it won't matter too much in relation to continuity. There are some flashbacks in The Wanderers that will be in this story, but this story is essentially the fleshed-out prequel.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own a soul or a moral compass either.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi gave the three Genin the papers he had just received from the Hokage with his usual lazy demeanour.<p>

His first student, the blonde Uzumaki Naruto stared at it with a confused look, "What is this?"

"Applications for the Chuunin Exams" replied Kakashi, letting the information sink in with his students. The Uchiha clan survivor Sasuke took his form without a word as if it were simply his birth right, while his pink-haired companion Haruno Sakura took a few moments to look over the information.

"Sensei, this says the Exams are in Suna" stated the Genin, trying her hardest to stand closer to Sasuke then the dark haired shinobi wanted her to.

Kakashi nodded as Naruto finally took his application from his hand. He read over the short application, coming across something strange.

He pointed to the form, "What is this bit?"

Sakura looked over at his paper to see what he was pointing at, not recognising some odd characters that were just on Naruto's application. Kakashi grabbed the paper before she could read it properly, coughing awkwardly as he tried to think fast on the spot.

"It's…a mistype. Hang on; I'll get you a new copy."

Kakashi felt relieved when he saw that Naruto had bought it, and although Sakura seemed suspicious she let it go. He looked down at the sheet with a long look, still wondering why the Hokage had put that on Naruto's application. The characters were virtually unrecognisable to most Genin, but he knew that Sakura might eventually have been able to deduce their meaning.

"Now, I want you to go home and think about this. You've got two days before the applications are due. If you want to participate, meet me at the top of the Hokage Monument at two."

He had intentionally not mentioned talking to their families about it, with both Naruto and Sasuke being orphans it wouldn't have ended well. With a wave and a smile underneath his mask, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the three young teenagers to their thoughts. Unable to contain his excitement, Naruto yelled out and began talking about all the cool things he was going to do at the Chuunin Exams. He turned around and smiled widely at his only female friend.

"Sakura-chan, how about some…"

"Not a chance" she replied coldly, before bounding over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…do you want to talk about the application somewhere more…private?"

She said the last bit while glaring at Naruto, who laughed more in fear then happiness. Sasuke didn't look at her at all, slowly pocketing the application before putting his hands in his pockets and walked away from the two of them slowly.

"Not interested."

Sakura felt crushed, but kept a fire burning in her mind, still confident that she could win him over at some point. She looked back at the application, feeling a strange sense of anticipation. She gripped the form tightly as she began to make her way back to her home.

_This is a chance to prove myself to Sasuke-kun. I will win Sasuke-kun's heart, and maybe Naruto will leave me alone with Sasuke-kun defending me._

Naruto watched his teammates leave, sighing as he dropped his happy facade. He didn't want to tell Sakura or Sasuke, but he had recognised the characters on his application. Ever since learning about his seal and the fact that the Nine-Tailed demon called the Kyuubi was sealed within him, he had studied seals at the advice of the Third Hokage. He knew he wasn't the brightest ninja in Konoha, and much preferred to simply fight out his problems, but there was no harm in being at least a bit prepared.

The characters were fairly simple. It was a seal, designed to hide the entirety of the release form he was going to sign. It stated that it was not a declaration of war if the Kyuubi were to go on a rampage. Naruto clenched a fist as he thought about when Mizuki had told him about his 'occupant'.

_I'm always being treated differently because of the Kyuubi. _

He sighed and then slapped himself in the face to bring himself out of it.

"No point in getting down. Okay, I've got to do some training. But first, some ramen!"

* * *

><p>"The Chuunin Exams? Aren't we a bit young?" asked Inuzuka Kiba, taking a sip from his drink as they ate in the restaurant.<p>

His teacher Yuuhi Kurenai looked over her students through her unique red eyes, still unsure about the Hokage's decision. Her other male student Aburame Shino put down his drink and tapped his sunglasses while looking at his wild companion.

"The average age for advancement to Chuunin is 14. Why? Be…"

"That's not the point, Shino. I mean for us" interrupted Kiba.

Shino glared at his companion but didn't make a comment. Since forming their team a few months ago he had grown accustomed to Kiba's impatience. He didn't like it, but he had compromised for the good of their team. Their female companion, the Hyuuga clan heir, Hinata kept quiet as usual, her pupil-less white eyes staring at the table. Kurenai noticed her young female student's posture but made no comment as she turned back to Kiba.

"Each of you has demonstrated to the ability to become a Chuunin. Regardless of whether you succeed or not, both Hokage-sama and I believe that it would be a good experience for the three of you."

The Inuzuka's constant companion, the white puppy Akamaru, barked in agreement and lent down next to Hinata, licking her fingers. The girl smiled slowly and gave the small white dog a pat in thanks. Kurenai pulled out the forms and gave them to her students.

"I want you to talk to your families before signing these consent forms. We'll meet again in two days."

Kiba grabbed his form and looked over at Akamaru, "We've totally got this, Akamaru!"

The white dog barked at his friend before rubbing his head underneath Hinata's hand. Kiba swore as he thought on what the dog had said.

"Bah, you're right. Hey, Kurenai-sensei, could you possibly…"

He looked over at his teacher and stopped his sentence when he saw the stare she gave him. He laughed awkwardly and beckoned his dog over as he got up from the table.

"I…guess I'll go talk to Mum then. If I'm missing a limb or an ear when we meet again, don't worry too much."

Akamaru barked again before jumping on top of his head as the two of them walked out of the restaurant. Shino picked up his form and regarded it silently. He seemed to come to a wordless conclusion and he also left the table, though with more décor than his male companion, as was his style. Kurenai took a sip of her tea and looked over at her Hyuuga student. Hinata hadn't touched her form, still staring at the table.

"Hinata? Aren't you going to talk to your father about the Exams?" asked Kurenai, though she knew what the answer would be.

Hinata smiled sadly as she took a glance at the form.

"We need to participate as a team, don't we Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai considered not telling Hinata the truth, but even without her Byakugan the young girl would know if her teacher was lying or not.

"Since the Exams are in Suna, we would need to act as a team, yes."

Hinata reached over and pulled the form towards her, taking a long look at her name at the top of the form.

"I…I'll talk to Father."

She went to stand up but was stopped by Kurenai holding her shoulder. The Jounin sat her back down and beckoned her to look at her.

"Hinata, if you don't want to go, then don't. I won't force you."

Hinata shook her head slowly, "I don't want to be a burden to Kiba-kun and Shino-kun."

Kurenai felt her heart break as she saw the sadness in Hinata's eyes. Kurenai knew better then most what Hinata was like, and that even if she didn't know it, she was stronger then she thought.

"Hinata, if you are going to participate, I want you to do it for yourself. Consider your own strengths. Remember that without your eyes, we wouldn't have been able to catch that kidnapper last week."

It was true, during a routine mission their team had stumbled on a kidnapping plot surrounding a high level business man. Without Hinata's bloodline technique, her Byakugan, they wouldn't have found the kidnapper's hiding place underneath a waterfall. Kurenai had praised her for it, but she didn't think that it had gotten through to Hinata. The girl nodded in appreciation, but still wasn't sure about what she should do.

_I want to go. I…I want to get stronger. But I don't know if I'll be useful. I'll talk to Father, but I know that he'll just tell me not to embarrass the clan. _

She stood up from the table slowly and nodded to her teacher, putting on a smile.

"I'll talk to Father tonight. Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

The genjutsu master watched as the dark haired girl walked out, sighing as she took another drink from her tea. She had protested against the Hokage's decision initially, but considering the relationship between Suna and Konoha it was understandable that they needed to boost the number of participants this year.

_I wonder if the others are going through these issues. _

* * *

><p>The waitress placed the meat platter in front of the fat Genin Chouji and thanked them for their patronage as the Akimichi heir began to wolf down the food. His teacher Sarutobi Asuma took a long draw of his cigarette and watched his team continue to argue with each other.<p>

_You wouldn't think they were heirs to their respective clans. Damnit these kids are young._

"Come on, Shikamaru! We could totally show up those Suna shinobi" said Yamanaka Ino, continuing to rant as her teammates attempted to ignore her.

Chouji was on his sixth plate when Asuma gave them the forms he spoke to them about earlier. Their teammate Nara Shikamaru sighed and pocketed the form before taking a bite of meat.

"Do we have to do this, Asuma-sensei? It sounds too troublesome to bother with."

Ino glared at her teammate before snatching up her own form.

"Shikamaru you need to be more enthusiastic. This is a chance to become Chuunin! We should take this opportunity!"

Asuma sighed again as Ino continued to rant at the lazy ninja. He had been indifferent in his father's decision at the time, but similar to his peer Kurenai he didn't believe his students were ready.

***Flashback***

The Third Hokage puffed smoke from his pipe as he let the Jounin assemble before him. An ANBU shinobi closed the door and nodded in acknowledgement before disappearing.

"What is this about?" asked Asuma, taking out a cigarette from his pack.

He went to light it but as the flame reached his mouth the cigarette had disappeared. He looked around beneath his feet for it, before sighing and grabbing another cigarette. He went to light that one and found his lighter missing. Swearing under his breath he went to check his pack, but when he felt for it he found that it had vanished from his side. Eventually he gave up, looking back over at his father. Behind him the bandaged-wrapped Kurenai smiled subtly as she pocketed the items stolen. The other Jounin were unaware of the interaction, though the Hokage kept a smile to himself at his son's expense.

He took the pipe out of his mouth and nodded to an ANBU next to him. The ANBU began to hand out forms to the assembled Jounin before retaking his place near the Hokage. Kakashi took a glance at the forms before regarding the Konoha leader.

"Why…the assembly?" asked the sword specialist Hayate, coughing into his hand.

A purple-haired woman next to him reached over and rubbed his back affectionately, as several of the Jounin grinned.

"The Exams are in the Hidden Sand. Something feels off about this" commented Kakashi, annoyed that he couldn't read his book at the meeting. He had been given a 'stern' lecture about it by the Hokage, and after threatening to burn them he was inclined to obey the ninja village leader.

"Kakashi is correct. Normally when the Exams are in other villages we only send the best of our Genin but…" He took a long puff as he considered the information he was about to tell his Jounin. "…Suna has been suffering a decline in funding from their Daimyo lately and I don't want to take any chances."

Kakashi looked around the room before understanding what the Hokage meant.

"You want to send all ten teams?"

The Hokage nodded slowly as he took off his hat and placed it on a desk behind him.

"Why?" asked Kurenai, not willing to believe that the rookies were ready.

Asuma looked behind his shoulder at the genjutsu Jounin, "You're a new Jounin, so you wouldn't know all the details. When we send a Genin team to a village for the Chuunin Exams, we also assess that village's military strength, and any potential weaknesses in their defences."

Kurenai's eyes widened at the brazen statement, "But we aren't at war with any of the other villages."

Behind here a Jounin laughed while a senbon hung out of his mouth.

"Dear, we are always at war. Just a different front. Not unlike that brothel back in the Mist Village."

Kurenai glared at the Tokubetsu-Jounin, but kept her comments to herself and turned back around.

"The point…that Genma is…making is that we need to prepare ourselves…" coughed Hayate.

The green-clad Jounin Maito Gai gave the Hokage a thumbs up to the collective groan of the group, "My team is ready, Hokage-sama. We waited for a year; they are more then willing to do the job. But…" He looked over at three of his companions, "…I don't think the rookies should accompany us. They have only been ninja for a few months, they…"

Kakashi put a silencing up in front of his rival.

"Gai. They are our subordinates. And we are all subordinates of the Hokage. If he says we are to go, then it is not your place to question him."

The taijutsu master wanted to argue but stopped himself as the Hokage coughed to get their attention.

"I don't like having to do this, but we have no choice. From my discussions with their Jounin teachers, I believe that the newest Genin will be vital to our operation."

***End Flashback***

Chouji was up to his eleventh plate before Shikamaru had given up and accepted the fact that he had to participate. Ino had already left, ranting about doing her hair before chatting to Sasuke about the Exam. Asuma lit up another cigarette as Shikamaru sighed and walked off, muttering about it being too troublesome to talk to his mum about the form.

"Chouji, are you going to be okay?"

The fat ninja looked at his teacher before swallowing the last bit of his meat. He picked up the consent form, wiping off a bit of barbeque sauce on the edge before looking over the details.

"I think so, Asuma-sensei."

The boy looked up to his teacher and smiled, "Shikamaru says that we work well as a team. My father says that we protect our friends, so I think I'll be okay."

The Sarutobi clan Jounin smiled with his cigarette in his mouth as he saw the Akimichi heir in a new light. Chouji nodded in appreciation and left the barbeque restaurant. Asuma lent back in his chair and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So yours are going as well?" asked a voice behind him.

"It would appear so."

He indicated for the speaker to sit down, smiling as the female Jounin put her bandaged hands on the table. He stared at her and regarded her red eyes, until he realised why she was staring at him, putting out his cigarette in a nearby ashtray. She smiled in thanks and ordered a drink.

"I still haven't forgiven you for this morning" said Asuma.

Kurenai grinned slowly before taking a sip of her drink.

"All in good fun."

Asuma sighed as he considered his 'friendship' with the new Jounin. The waitress came over and passed Asuma the check with a courteous smile. Kurenai ignored the flirtatious waitress; she knew she had little to worry about. She never had to weave illusions for Asuma, but still had her own frustrations at the nonchalant ninja. Asuma groaned as he saw the number on the bill. He showed it to Kurenai, who laughed at the look on his face.

"Want to split it?" he pleaded, already knowing her answer.

Kurenai laughed again and presented him with her hand.

"Do you see a ring on my finger?"

Asuma sighed and looked back at the number.

_Maybe I can dip into the Sarutobi funds._

* * *

><p>Gai ducked under his student's strike before throwing a punch of his own to his student's face. The smaller copy of the Jounin Rock Lee took the blow into his palm and leapt into the air.<p>

"Konoha Senpuu!" he yelled as he swung his leg towards his teacher's face.

Gai jumped back and landed straight up, his hand placed defensively. His other male student Hyuuga Neji watched from the sides, having already suffered through his own brutal combat with their teacher.

"How long have they been going?" asked a young girl, taking a seat next to the Hyuuga branch house member.

"Two hours. I feel even more tired just watching them."

He smiled as he watched the girl finger a kunai quietly.

"You seem on edge, Tenten" he asked, not flinching as three kunai landed around his hands.

Tenten looked to the sky idly as she took out a fourth kunai.

"Do I? I hadn't realised."

The two of them continued to watch as their green-clad companions sparred, Neji keeping a stoic face as Lee crashed into the ground in front of them.

"Once more, Gai-sensei" he gasped, picking himself up and standing in an offensive stance.

Their Jounin put up his hand, "Enough for today, Lee. I believe it is time to discuss the Chuunin Exams."

Lee nodded and sat down next to Tenten, grimacing as he popped a finger back into socket.

"What's to discuss? We should have competed last year" stated Neji, still angry over his teacher's decision to hold them back.

"It's not our place to question Gai-sensei!" snapped Lee.

The Hyuuga ignored his companion, staring at his teacher with clear white eyes.

Gai laughed while placing his hands on his hips, "You can question when necessary, Lee. However I gave you my reasons last year and they stood true at the time."

"There's something you aren't telling us" observed Neji, even without his special doujutsu, the Byakugan; he could read people as easily as he could a book. Gai looked at his student with mixed pride and amusement.

"Impressive, Neji. Once you make Chuunin, I think you should apply for the Torture and Interrogation Force."

His student scoffed at the idea, knowing where his destiny had placed him. Since his father's death, he had resigned himself to his place as a Hyuuga branch member, the highest position he could achieve was the bodyguard of the head of the clan.

"So what else is there?" asked Tenten, having pocketed the kunai she had thrown around Neji.

"There will be ten teams travelling to Suna" stated Gai, noticing the immediate reactions on the experienced shinobi's faces.

Tenten and Lee cocked their heads curiously, not understanding why that was so important. Neji, on the other hand, clenched his fists on the grass and began grinding his teeth.

"The…rookies will be there?" he muttered.

"Rookies? In the Chuunin Exams? Isn't that dangerous?" asked Lee, already flipping through his notebook looking for data on the rookies.

"Something is different about these Exams, isn't there Gai-sensei?" asked Tenten.

Gai gave his team a thumbs up with a sunset background to boot, "It's nothing to concern yourselves with at this time, most youthful students."

Lee felt tears running down his face in awe of his beautiful teacher. He jumped up, dropping his notepad to the ground.

"Gai-sensei!"

Their two teammates watched in horror as the two men hugged each other with tears in their eyes, a waterfall illusion crashing outwards from the sunset behind them.

Tenten leaned over to her Hyuuga companion, "Do you think they would notice if we left?"

Neji looked at the two taijutsu ninja before suppressing a gag. He stood up slowly and began to back up slowly. Tenten nodded in agreement and got up herself, both of them sneaking with the greatest stealth they could muster. They got four feet before Gai and Lee turned their crying faces to their companions.

"Neji! Tenten! Join us in our youthful moment!" cried Gai, the sunset practically blinding the two retreating shinobi.

Lee repeated the sentiment, jumping up and down. Tenten smiled awkwardly and tried to stammer an excuse while looking over at Neji. She found herself confronted with a large wooden log, not a single trace of the Branch member. She frowned then resisted the urge to scream as Lee and Gai stepped towards her, their arms opened widely as they continued to proclaim their youthfulness. She bit her lip while removing six kunai with explosive notes wrapped around them.

Neji stared at his father's grave through his white eyes, as he did each time he felt frustrated with the world around him. The inscription on his father's grave was cryptic, one that the Main House hadn't wished to be displayed, but the Branch House had demanded it because of his father's sacrifice.

_Only in the final flight do we realise we are free._

He had read the words a thousand times, and they still puzzled him. He wondered what his father would do about his situation. Hizashi Hyuuga had despised the Main House; however he had always told Neji that there were ways to serve while still acting outside the cage.

"I'll be expected to keep Hinata-sama safe during these Exams. I'll be a servant boy to the Main House, I always will be. Father, would you rebel?"

He knew he was talking to a piece of stone, but as he felt the wind blow through his long black hair he could have swore his father was responding to him. He balled a fist and began running chakra down his arm.

_I won't attend her. I will be there. But when the opportunity comes, she will find the Branch House is not at her beck and call._

* * *

><p>Hinata found herself wandering around the training grounds, her father's words hanging in her mind.<p>

_Do as you will. Don't be in everyone else's way. _

He had been training her little sister Hanabi since Hinata's graduation from the academy, and had not supervised her since. She sighed and leant on a training post in the middle of a training ground.

_I don't want to be a burden…but even Father doesn't believe I will be of any use. _

She looked at her hands sadly. She had always had fair skin, but her palms were covered in scratches and bruises. Before their last mission she had practised all night after Kiba and Shino had gone home, but her Jyuuken had not improved. She turned her head as she heard frustrated shouting.

"Damnit! Maybe like this…"

The yelling came from the other side of the training ground. Hinata knew immediately who it was, it was the reason she usually came to that training ground. She smiled slowly as the loud voice swore again, activating her Byakugan so she could see how he was going. She looked through the training post and the trees until she pinpointed her target in the black and white vision. The blonde Genin she had admired crashed to the ground, holding his head gingerly. His body was covered in bruises and his orange jacket was torn all over.

_Naruto-kun! Should I go and check if he's okay?_

She shuffled her feet but stopped as she saw him pick himself off the ground. He shook his head, and then regretted it as he held his head again painfully. Hinata concentrated on listening to what he was saying, wondering if she could chance getting a little bit closer. She watched as he put his hand together in a strange handseal and created several copies of himself. She concentrated her sight on the clones, noticing with awe that they were solid mass.

_Are those Kage Bunshin? I haven't been able to watch him train since we left the Academy. Naruto-kun…you are so strong…_

She concentrated again, noticing a slight variation in the chakra between one of the Narutos and the rest. The Naruto that had a slight difference appeared to be commanding the other Narutos. Her eyes widened as the commanding Naruto let himself be kicked into the air by four of the clones. One clone jumped up off the back of another, before landing a punch on the commanding Naruto's face, sending him flying towards Hinata's spot. She gasped and tried to hide as he slammed into the ground through the training post she had been leaning on.

"Naruto-kun!" she gasped as he picked himself back up from the ground, holding his arm tenderly since he had landed badly.

He swore and rubbed his shoulder, feeling a spike of pain as he shoved his shoulder back into socket. He gasped and dropped to his knees, before slamming a hand into the ground and pushing himself up.

"Not yet…not yet…" he repeated.

She watched through her Byakugan as his nose twitched, his face looking around before staring directly at her position.

"Who's there?" he asked, limping slowing.

Hinata felt herself blush terribly as she revealed herself slightly, pushing her fingers together shyly as she deactivated her doujutsu. He looked at the white-eyed girl with confusion.

"You're…Hinata right?"

The girl blushed further as she felt ecstatic that he knew who she was. They had been in the same class at the Academy, but she had never had the courage to talk to him. She nodded slowly, trying and failing to keep a smile from her face. Naruto sighed and tested his arm, satisfied that he was set to continue his training.

"Did you come to train as well?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head, still pushing her fingers shyly. She didn't have the confidence to talk to Naruto for extended periods of time, her limit was fast approaching. She swallowed slowly, before looking at her feet.

"Ano…are you…"

Naruto stared at the girl with a curious look, "Am I what?"

"Ano…eto…chuunin…exams…"

Naruto crossed his eyes as he tried to work out what she was asking. He straightened up as he realised.

"Oh, you mean the Chuunin Exams? Of course I'm going! What about you?"

Hinata continued to stare at her feet awkwardly, "I…I don't know…"

Naruto walked past her with a smile on his face as the clones came from the other side of the training ground. He turned around and stood at the front of his 'pack', looking at the Hyuuga girl with a fox-like grin.

"I'm going to keep training. You can join me if you want. I want to get some more in before we leave for Suna."

Hinata looked at the blonde with an embarrassed smile.

_You aren't scared at all, are you Naruto-kun? _

She gave him a slight bow before shaking her head at his request.

"S…sorry, but I should get back home."

Naruto looked at her strangely, but gave a nod and yelled an order at his clones to go back to their camp. She watched him walk away with a slow smile staying on her face.

_He always gives it his best. I need to try harder. To show that I can be stronger, that I am stronger. Wait for me, Naruto-kun. I'll work harder so that I can stand beside you. _

Having made a decision, she nodded and began to make her way back to the Hyuuga compound.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:

The chapters in this story will be shorter then the ones in The Wanderers. This is so I can get the chapters out every fortnight or so, fitting in with my schedule at the moment. I think the hardest task I'll have for this story is making Neji an arsehole, before he gets his 'lesson'. I like Neji, so it'll be like washing my face with sandpaper.

Please review and tell me what you think. What can be improved, what you liked, I'm a writer so I'm always open to criticism.

Since I'm doing the Naruto Story Spotlight in the main story, I'm going to do something different for this story.

**Music Spotlight**: La Ritournelle by Sebastien Tellier. A beautiful song that has maybe 20% dialogue and the rest is instrumental. The piano sounds are stunning, and rather minimalist but you can feel your emotions just sway with it. The man is a god. It probably helps that he kind of looks like Jesus :P. Watch his video 'Divine' and see what I mean.


End file.
